the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyara
Nyara (b. pre-1975) was a female big game hunter who was active sometime after the beginning of the First NoHead War. At some point, Nyara went off to hunt a melka, a large predatory creature native to Namibia, Africa, for its pelt. After killing a melka that tried to ambush her, she met Gavin, a hunter who was also after a melka. The two traded banter while at each other’s mercy, with Nyara under the impression that Gavin was intent on stealing her prize. When Gavin suddenly fired his rifle, Nyara shot his speeder bike out from under him and sent him crashing into a tree. However, when Nyara turned around, she realized that Gavin had actually shot a second melka that had snuck up behind her. Gavin survived the crash, and the two hunters agreed to help each other process their melka pelts. Biography Early life A young, short mutant, Nyara was left to live on her own sometime after the beginning of the First NoHead War when she was fifteen years of age. She pursued the life of a professional big game hunter and learned how to skin the pelts of melkas, large predatory animals that lived in Namibia, Africa. She also modified her shortshooter to carry two shots, instead of one. Big Game Hunter At some point, Nyara went after the pelt of a melka in order to sell it somewhere, although hunting in Namibia’s jungles was considered illegal. After arriving in the jungle with a modified shortshooter and a backpack, she hunted melkas for a week. Eventually, she found a clearing at the bottom of a hill and placed her backpack off to the side, hiding her gun underneath it. She proceeded to inspect the nearby fungi, while using herself as bait for the predator she sought. Encounter with Gavin As Nyara waited for her prey, she was spied upon by another game hunter. Sitting on speeder bike at the top of the hill, hidden by the foliage, was the hunter Gavin, who had been hired to bring in a melka pelt. Initially, he went unnoticed by Nyara. Eventually, a melka neared the clearing, which both hunters noticed. Unaware of Nyara’s intentions, Gavin decided she would make the perfect bait for a melka. However, Nyara was aware of the melka, and when it sprang from behind her, the hunter grabbed her shortshooter and shot the melka in the face, killing it. Surprised, Gavin decided to confront her and congratulate Nyara on her kill. He did not make it far down the hill when Nyara noticed the large man and trained her gun on him, under the impression that he intended to steal her kill. While Nyara kept her weapon trained on the man, Gavin pointed his gun slightly away from her as a sign of goodwill. Gavin assumed that Nyara’s shortshooter was empty, as shortshooters typically carry a single round. However, Nyara’s shooter still carried two shots. When Gavin insisted that she could miss, she claimed that she never missed, after which Gavin claimed that they were at an impasse. Nyara disagreed. Gavin kept the conversation going, and they continued to banter, wondering out loud if one them had to kill the other over the melka pelt. Without warning, Gavin fired a gunshot in Nyara’s direction. Believing that the bullet was meant for her, Nyara ducked aside and shot Gavin’s speeder as he fired another blast. The latter’s speeder careened into a fohinaaa tree that chose not to eat Gavin. Nyara began to reload her weapon when she sensed a presence behind her: a second melka with a fresh, fatal gun wound to the head. Gavin climbed from the fungi plants and Nyara thanked him for saving her from the second melka. Both hunters were content with the fact that they had trophies of their own, although Nyara commented on that Gavin’s blast could have been for her if the second melka had not appeared. Nyara explained how long she had been on her own, and Gavin revealed that he had had a similar, lonely upbringing. Gavin offered to carry Nyara’s melka for her, and in turn she offered to help him skin his melka before prompting the possibility of a partnership. He withheld interest as he preferred to hunt alone, and claimed to have other business interests. When Nyara pried for further explanation, Gavin instead told her that he wanted compensation for his speeder. Physical description Nyara was a small, youthful-looking woman with sharp, reactive reflexes. She stood at 1.46 meters tall, nearly an entire meter shorter than Gavin. Personality and traits As a result of being on her own, Nyara developed a cautious, unassuming demeanor that disallowed her from easily granting anyone too much trust. Nyara kept a clam, level head throughout the entire standoff with Gavin, and was only unnerved by his returned calmness. Nyara has been shown to quick!y jump into fight or flight mode; she evaded Gavin’s bullet, which was there to pinpoint a melka, and returned fire all in the amount of time it took Gavin to fire his weapon at the melka behind her. After realizing Gavin had saved her, she offered him his thanks and a partnership. Possessions When Nyara hunted melkas, she carried with her an expensive, powerful shortshooter that had been modified to carry two explosive shells as opposed to just one. When the first melka attacked, she shot it under the jaw; the explosive shell shattered the animal’s brain and nearly decapitated the creature. After firing the second shell at Gavin’s speeder, she had to reload the weapon. She also carried with her a large backpack that was able to conceal the shortshooter entirely by laying on it. Behind the scenes Nyara was created for the short story “Bait”, which appeared on D. Isaac Thomas’ personal website, which was written by Bridgett Hone. Appearances * Category:Mutants Category:Females Category:Bounty hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Neutral individuals Category:Hunters Category:20th century births Category:Unmarried individuals